Método para achicar la soberbia
by Dakota Boticcelli
Summary: Fácilmente podría doblarle la edad, y a Sasuke no le importaría ser doblado, partido o sub yugado por él. Por primera vez envidió a alguien, deseó la sabiduría de sus ojos azules.


**Letanías de un rubio sabio**

**[Método para achicar la soberbia]**

**I**

Un medio día cualquiera, él se dirigía, cabe destacar que completamente aburrido y casi asqueado, al establecimiento bancario del centro de la ciudad. Sólo que él _casi _quedó reducido a la nada al encontrarse con el embotellamiento en la autopista principal gracias a una avería _superficial_ en la vía.

Como odiaba pagar altos impuestos para que luego no se ocuparan como es debido de las calles. Como odiaba levantarse temprano. Como odiaba ser obligado a hacer algo, aunque debe decirse que este no es el caso. Como odiaba la sonrisa de medio lado de su hermano cuando le golpeaba_ juguetonamente_ la frente.

Como odiaba a las instituciones financieras, con toda esas… ¿personas?, y sus ruidos y aquellas largas filas de espera.

Lo aborrecía tanto, o más, que aquellos centros comerciales atestados de homo sapiens.

Para él, compartir un poco más que oxígeno con cualquier otro mortal le resultaba casi insoportable. Y de nuevo, el casi quedaba bajo cero al encontrarse con la mescolanza de olores superfluos e insondables.

Estacionó su Mercedes Guardián y respiró profundamente antes de abrir la puerta y dirigir sus pasos al último piso del _Center Estation Uz-Lyme._

Que ridículo nombre.

Mientras caminaba, pudo ver que todos le abrían paso. Se deslizó con aires de triunfador. Como si todos fuesen la grava y el fuese el glorioso balón de fútbol que acababa de entrar en la arquería. O mejor aún, él era el fabuloso estadio.

En la acera, sus zapatos _Versashe_ tropezaron con una pequeña niña pelirroja, para él, un retoño completamente sin gracia. La pequeña le sostuvo la mirada, Sasuke enojado por tal actitud, entrecerró los ojos. El pequeño engendro, apodo que le iba bien a su parecer, le sacó la lengua. La madre, fuera de sí, la haló rápidamente del brazo, sacándola del canal maligno en que se habían convertido sus pupilas negras. Arreglando el cuello de su _Civelina_, paso por alto las disculpas de la mujer.

Entrando al edificio no respondió, como era su costumbre en todos lados, a las buenas tardes que le dio el mozo. Al dirigirse al ascensor, todas las personas que estaban en las filas de esperas le cedieron el lugar. Menos uno.

Un hombre apuesto, cabe destacar, uno que no se paralizo por su mirada, es más, tuvo que encontrarla divertida por los gestos de su agraciado rostro. Le dio las buenas tardes, y como es debido, le pregunto tranquilamente a que piso se dirigía. Iban ambos a las oficinas de la directiva presidencial de aquella inútil institución bancaria.

— **¿Problemas con su cuenta personal?**

Y él tuvo que respirar profundo para lograr evitar que ese rostro lo distrajera. Empezaba odiarlo por eso. Ah, y también porque la razón de su majestuosa presencia en ese demacrado lugar no era de su incumbencia.

El rubio sólo le sonrió ampliamente.

— **Sí es así, yo podría ayudarte…**

Sasuke, lo miró fijamente.

— **No, gracias.**

Y la frase fue pronunciada con la entonación que llevaría la palabra _idiota_.

El Uchiha estaba aborreciendo completamente a aquella absurda directiva, pues debería de haber, en aquel lugar un ascensor de última moda, de esos que se elevaban tan rápidos como una nave espacial, no 5 pisos por año luz. En cambio todo era ¿Colorido? Sí, sin elegancia, sólo… ¿cálido? Sí, en cierta forma.

Tuvo que dejar de mentirse y apretar internamente las náuseas, pues en menos tiempo que cuando dices _Hey, hola_ habían llegado al piso 99 de aquella estructura de concreto, acero y metal.

El rubio se despidió de él con un _buen día_, simple, pero animado, instándole a colocarse detrás de la última personal de la fila de reclamaciones. Cabeceo y siguió las indicaciones sólo para que le dejara en paz, y se fuera de una vez a su lugar de trabajo, que de seguro era el de algún triste asistente o un servidor público de cafés.

Rubio tonto.

Suspiró enojado, pues era la décimo tercera persona a la que atenderían en aquella jauría de incompetentes.

Todos _esos_ esperarían. Él, en cambio, no.

Se acercó cauteloso a la mesa de la asesora financiera, y concentrando y usando su encanto único le sonrió irónico y le preguntó una que otra tontería para engatusar a la ilusa.

No cayó.

Eso se lo hicieron saber sus ojos inflexibles a él cuando le pidió sin mucho tacto que le resolviera rápidamente su problema, pues debía llegar a tiempo a su juego ensayado de golf.

La mujer se negó vehementemente, culpándolo de instigador, de inconsciente y arribista.

¿Cómo se atrevía esa insulsa fémina a tratarlo de esa forma?

Levantó la voz, perdiendo un poco la estudiada compostura. Y todo fue muy rápido. Al llamado de la asesora llegaron un par de sujetos de seguridad, pidiéndole que se marchara. ¡A él! ¡Un Uchiha!

― **¿Qué sucede aquí?― **una voz masculina se alzó por encima de las otras y luego de eso, el sutil silencio se hizo presente. Sasuke iba a ser uso de sus derechos como ciudadano libre, cuando el gesto de una mano lo hizo callar de inmediato. La razón de su mudes no fue la mano en el aire, más bien la sorpresa de a quien le pertenecía. ― **Por favor, Grecia ¿Querrías explicarme que está pasando?**

La chica se sonrojó.

Sasuke maldijo, rubio tonto.

― **Señor Uzumaki, el cliente que tiene al frente quiso saltarse su número y no se lo permití.**

― **Buen trabajo. ― **dijo, observando a la chica y a los de seguridad, luego volteo el rostro hacia Sasuke y su sonrisa no se desvaneció. Al menos no por completo.**― Señor Uchiha, acompáñeme a mi oficina.**

― **¿Y para mí no hay un por favor?** ― Sasuke estaba completamente fuera de sí, cabreado. Su voz salió en un siseo.

Naruto le dio la espalda, y con voz suave e impersonal le habló:

― **No lo diré de nuevo.**

Sasuke debió buscar en lo más centrado y equilibrado de su ser para calmarse, del rubio dependía su futuro económico, ya que notó que el sujeto era el jefe; Debió calmarse pues su hermano no le cubrirá de nuevo la espalda, ya había perdido demasiadas veces su tarjeta _American_, al límite de casi cerrarle la cuenta por todos los insultos _grabados_ en donde humillaba a los asesores telefónicos; y más importante aún, su padre le asignaba su _mesada en esa cuenta_, sin embargo, ¿quién se creía ese estúpido rubio como para hablarle de esa manera? ¿Era el dueño del mundo acaso? En ese segundo fugaz se sintió como se sienten todos a su alrededor. Insignificante, reemplazable.

Ya sentado y fríamente calmado, se dio cuenta que el lugar estaba atípicamente acondicionado. Las paredes de un vino tinto le conferían al lugar un aire íntimo, y decorando las pasionales paredes había cuadros de pintores internacionales netamente originales. Rubio tonto, con maldito buen gusto.

― **Y bien, Sasuke ¿Qué te trae por aquí?** ― Naruto sin dejar de mirarle abrió una gaveta y con un yesquero de oro, encendió un cigarrillo.

Maldición.

Que rubio tan tonto y tan endemoniadamente sexy. Y una mierda. No le importaría tanto ser menospreciado por un hombre como ese. Y la idea se le hacía más apetecible si se utilizara un látigo como único instrumento torturador.

Fácilmente podría doblarle la edad, y a Sasuke no le importaría ser doblado, partido o sub yugado por él. Por primera vez envidió a alguien, deseó la sabiduría de sus ojos azules.

― **No es de tu incumbencia…** ― dijo un tanto embobado y confundido ―** ¿Cómo sabes mi… nombre?**

Naruto coloco tres dedos casi frente a su rostro, evidenciando una futura explicación.

― **Uno: Es mi banco, ¿y si no es mi problema tu problema, entonces de quién? Dos: Soy amigo de tu hermano, él me pidió que personalmente me encargara de tu caso.**― Naruto dijo lo segundo mientras meneaba su rostro de derecha a izquierda, en un signo negativo de comportamiento universal.

Sasuke se hundió en el asiento, intimidado y a la vez maravillado de aquella mirada amigable y feroz. Interesantemente ligadas.

Y Naruto, Naruto la estaba pasando de maravilla. Por dentro se partía de la risa tras la des configuración del rostro del chico frente a él. Ese chico con apenas dieciocho años necesitaba una lección. Una lección de vida y comportamiento humano.

Naruto se levantó y se acercó al Uchiha menor, lo tomó de la camisa y lo acercó cuanto pudo a su rostro.

― **Y tres: Solo por que tengas más que otros, no te hace más o mejor que el resto.**

Sasuke contuvo su respiración. Mierda. Estaba mareado, pero por el estimulante olor que salía del rubio.

― **Sígueme. **― Pidió sin más Naruto, con una satisfecha sonrisa heroica en el rostro mientras desasía el acercamiento.

― **¿Y… y si me niego?**

― **Fácil, olvídate de tu cuenta en mi banco, y olvídate de tu mesada, sabes que ya deberías trabajar y hacerte cargo de ti mismo, joder. A demás Fugaku no aguantara otro incidente de rechazo y el escándalo que eso trae. El único que no te ha rechazado por problemático e insoportable ha sido mi entidad financiera, pero eso podría cambiar **― Naruto dijo lo último mientras caminaba por toda la espaciosa habitación, mientras miraba la vista desde el ventanal. Naruto sabía que lo tenía acorralado, el padre de Sasuke ya lo estaba limitando.

Naruto sin esperar respuesta caminó hacia la salida oculta de su oficina, aunque feliz de saber que el joven le seguía.

― **Es una salida de emergencia privada, da directo a unos ascensores privados también ― **Dijo el mayor, respondiendo tal vez supuestas conjeturas.

Y Sasuke lejos de su completo raciocinio, por culpa de tan imponente hombre, se preguntó por qué si tenía entrada directa y privada, el rubio llegaba a su lugar de trabajo como todos los peones que trabajaban para él.

― **Porque es terrible estar solo, pequeño.**

Y si Sasuke no hubiese estado tan sonrojado, por aquel apelativo, le hubiese dado la completa razón. Aunque su orgullo y soberbia jamás le harían decirlo en voz alta. Y también, le daría un golpe en sus partes, por ese mote.

Naruto lo miraba de reojo. Itachi no le había comentado que tan atractivo y salvaje era su joven hermano. Aunque siendo cosas de familia, eso sería predecir lo obvio.

Llegaron al área del estacionamiento y hasta ese momento, Sasuke no se había percatado que tan urbano iba vestido el rubio. Solo unos sencillos pantalones de marca negros, un tanto desgastados, una polera amarilla mostaza y un par de converse negros. Sasuke lo entendió todo. Al quitarse el chaleco de corte Italiano, quedaba el Naruto casual. Y mundialmente atrayente.

Caminaron lentamente. Naruto entonando bajamente una canción de _My chemical romance_, _House of wolves_, si no se equivoca, mientras él, simplemente iba atontado por todo lo sucedido. Empezaba a aborrecer la intensa atracción que sentía por el hombre experimentado frente a él. Ya iba a saber de qué era Sasuke Uchiha es capaz, claro, luego de que tenga bajo su tutela su nueva tarjeta negra American.

Tan distraído iba Sasuke en sus planes de venganza que no notó que Naruto se detuvo frente una motocicleta sin precedentes. Una R2 negra, con un violento dragón naranja en todo el chasis. Sasuke se quedó mudo, maravillado ante aquella máquina.

― **La arme yo mismo. La llamo Huracán― **Naruto dijo lo último mientras miraba al cielo, fascinado, y hacía un par de vueltas con una mano.

Sasuke suspiró, estúpido rubio, ridículo nombre, encantadora máquina.

Naruto, bajo la atenta mirada de Sasuke, tomó un par de chaquetas de grueso cuero colocadas sobre un modelo Mustang del `69, poniéndose una él, mientras le tendía la otra, esperando que Sasuke imitara la acción.

Jodidamente magnifica, de corte Argentino y con su nombre en una esquina del reverso.

Maldición. Odió al rubio por ser tan confiado y premeditado. Eso le hizo pensar en que tanta información le había dado su hermano al rubio tonto.

Ambos subieron a la motocicleta, con sus cabezas embutidas en unos grandes cascos que cubrían parte de su rostro. Naruto con una sonrisa, Sasuke con nerviosismo, tanto, como para olvidar preguntar hacía donde demonios iban.

Al cabo de un cuarto de hora después, habían recorrido cientos de kilómetros, mientras Naruto estaba relajado y Sasuke eufórico, apretado a su cintura.

Llegaron al lugar, una rediseñada y hermosa casa de campo, con enormes jardines, hermosos pastizales, caballos, cabras y demás animales de granja.

― **¿Para qué demonios me has traído aquí?** ― Su voz salió temblorosa, se odió a si mismo por verse y saberse afectado por la velocidad del viaje y la compañía.

― **Relájate, Sasuke. No te haré nada…** ― _Que tu no quieras_ se dijo internamente el rubio, mientras miraba con intensidad al par de perlas negras.

Le sonrió abiertamente mientras le pedía que le siguiera. Nuevamente.

Sasuke estaba aborreciendo esa esplendida espalda.

Llegaron a un desierto paisaje, un pequeño riachuelo, muchos árboles y luego, la sabana infinita pintada de verde.

― **Hazlo, Sasuke. Desnúdate para mi **― Sasuke abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, sonrojado, molesto y excitado. Tonto rubio y pervertido. Empezó a deshacerse de la chaqueta, extasiado y enojado en partes iguales, mejor obedecer antes de que al rubio se le ocurriera otra _fantástica_ idea y cuando iba por el ultimo botón de su camisa, Naruto lo interrumpió a la espera de que todo fuese parte de una broma.

Al ver el rostro contrariado del joven, Naruto se acercó y comenzó, lentamente, a abotonar de nueva cuenta aquella pieza de diseñador, riendo bajamente.

― **No, pequeño. Hablo de que liberes tu frustración.** ― Naruto lo tenía tomado de los hombros, mientras le sonreía.― **Grita, llora, desinhíbete.**

Sasuke lo comprendió y envuelto en su graso error se soltó del agarre gentil del rubio y le dio la espalda, empezando a insultar a sus miedos y oscuros obstáculos personales.

Naruto solo se sentó en la suave grama, a la espera de la larga trayectoria de insultos. Una que se extendió hasta cuando las estrellas hicieron aparición.

Sasuke, que aun graznaba como poseso, no entendió muy bien la parte, sólo sabe que ahora lo único que reconoce su respingada nariz, es el delicioso olor corporal del rubio, quien lo tenía abrazado. Sujeto a él.

― **Bien, Sasuke. Ahora, ¿ves esos millones, y trillones de puntos en el firmamento? Bueno** ― Naruto carcajeó de una manera sugerente mientras sus ojos revoloteaban infantilmente por todo el cielo, sabiendo que Sasuke compartía su visión, aunque del otro lado, mientras devolvía el abrazo ― **No eres ni la milésima de la milésima parte de todo eso.** **Ir con ínsulas de amo y señor no da una verdadera fuerza, sólo deja tras de ti el cuchillo de aquellos que te desprecian.**

Sasuke no dijo nada y no hacía verdaderamente falta. Había captado por fin el futuro de sus actos. Y aunque aceptaba que muchos en su universidad, en su propia casa, prácticamente le odiaban, eso no dejaba que el presente aprendizaje invadiera parte de su alma aletargada y gris, la última tomando un color un poco más cálido. Él podría cambiar las cosas, por lo menos un poco y sólo con la gente que para el valía realmente la pena.

Y más con ese rubio hombre. Sin dudas, apretó aún más el abrazo y rozó con sus labios aquel cuello que olía a varoniles especias oscuras.

Naruto ronroneó y eso fue inevitablemente el cielo para el más joven.

― **Itachi me matara con sus propias manos por seducir a su hermano pequeño, si no es que ha contratado a alguien ya** ― suspiró Naruto dudoso de saber quién había seducido a quien, buscando sus labios, mientras escuchaba como Sasuke reía ahogado, como si nunca hubiese inhalado realmente oxígeno.

En ese momento Sasuke lo besó, apasionado, con aquel pensamiento audaz de demostrar de qué estaba hecho. Comprendiendo que en su interior no solamente había odio y prepotencia, allí, bajo llave, habitaba un hombre joven con deseos y libertad de equivocarse.

**Dáliva, fin.**

* * *

No es algo nuevo, pero si tenía la intención de arreglar un par de cosas. Espero les haya gustado.


End file.
